epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lots
|MaxStat = }} A valiant healer searching for a rare and magical item. __TOC__ Hero Background Originally a part of the Holy Order of the Blue Cross, Lots was dispatched to Reingar, where he studied healing magic. Wanting to test his abilities and find a rare magical item, he has left on a journey. Connections |} Skills chance to decrease Attack for 1 turn. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +10% effect chance ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +15% effect chance ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +10% damage dealt ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +15% damage dealt ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% Combat Readiness ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +15% healing ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +5% Combat Readiness ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +10% Combat Readiness ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} '' Lots uses strengthening magic to recover Health, increase Combat Readiness by 10%, and grant continuous healing for 2 turns to all allies. ( ) Lots uses strengthening magic to recover Health, increase Combat Readiness by 10%, and grant continuous healing for 3 turns to all allies. ( ) : : Extends buff duration by 2 turns. (Consumes 20 .)| :+1 > +2% Combat Readiness ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +2% Combat Readiness ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > -1 turn cooldown ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +3% Combat Readiness ( x27,000 x3 x3) :+5 > +3% Combat Readiness ( x80,000 x1 x2)}} |} Specialty : Calm Darkness :Those who are used to darkness don't lose their senses even in the midst of chaos. :Dispatch Mission: Limit Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : Moonlight Equivalent How to obtain *Covenant Summon Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Lots *Auxiliary Lots Awaken Tier List Unlike most traditional Soul Weavers, Lots is more suitable for overtime healing and giving your ally more turns. His S3 gives team heal and regen + increased combat readiness. He is also good for longer battles. His S2 is a strong single target heal that gives 80-100% combat readiness, allowing them to go next. His S1 provides attack down debuff. He doesn’t have any cleanse or debuff immunity, making him less ideal for Abyss or any content that has a lot of debuff heavy enemies. Recommended Artifacts General : Wondrous Potion Vial (Cleanse): Allows him to help out with debuffs. : Magaraha's Tome (Faster Turns): More turns = faster team. Arena & Guild Wars : Wondrous Potion Vial : Shimadra Staff Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Wondrous Potion Vial : Shimadra Staff Recommended Set :Health: / / :Speedy: / Substats Priority Health(%) > Speed > Defense(%) Labryrinth Camping :Comforting Cheer: "Oh, are you all tired? Cheer up. If you need any help, just let me know!" :Advice: "I... have a secret. Whenever I get overly stressed out, I become a different person." Sprite Portrait Category:Humans Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Ezera Heroes Category:Holy Order of the Blue Cross Category:Phantom CIC Category:Decrease Attack Heroes Category:Recover Health Heroes Category:Increase Combat Readiness Heroes Category:Continuous Heal Heroes